Her and Them
by The Grinning Pervert
Summary: Perhaps, it’s messed up, but Sakura doesn’t care. They were messed up to begin with, so it’s not a huge difference. They just have sex, that’s all. Team 7 OT3 fluff.


**Her and Them**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

_Notes:_ Fandom has really corrupted me. All criticism accepted.

* * *

When Sakura wakes up in the morning, she's greeted by the smell of bread baking. It's a pleasant smell that makes her almost willing to rise out of the bed, although her head feels heavy and she would rather fall asleep again. She's become lazy. However, it's not as if anyone is complaining. She wakes face to face with a snoring Sasuke who's snagged the whole blanket again, leaving her bare. He's selfish in that respect. Naruto is already gone, and she can hear pots banging and his loud, annoying voice singing. He sings well, but it's not nice to hear that noise when you're half-dazed with sleep and don't even know your own name.

"Why…won't he shut up, stupid Naruto,"

Sakura hears Sasuke mumble before he resorts to snoring again. She's annoyed herself, but feels too tired to cause a commotion. Instead, she falls asleep again. Besides, it would be ungracious to yell at someone who's actually willing to fix your breakfast. Sasuke still needs to learn some manners.

* * *

Yes, Sakura lives with two hot-headed males. And yes, it's not entirely platonic. It never was.

If you ask Sakura, how she got into this little arrangement, she doesn't have a ready answer. It happened and that's all you need to know. No need for details because Sakura can't even remember them herself. Or so she states. They're hazy at best, Sakura says, but you know that she's lying. Her features light up and she grins evilly, ascertaining that she _does _remember, after all.

Oh yes, it must have been fun, and Sakura knows that. She knows it _very well_, indeed. It's still fun.

It's fun because, hey, she's got two guys in her bed and doesn't need to worry about sexual frustration. She gets so much action these days that it's nearly too much (she hasn't got as much stamina like Naruto and Sasuke have). Still, it's better than not being sexually active at all.

* * *

Ino doesn't understand her, being recently married to a constantly grumpy Shikamaru. She's happy, though Sakura can't understand why.

"Doesn't it every make you feel strange that you might end up pregnant?" Ino asks her over a cup of coffee. She looks concerned and Sakura starts feeling a little uneasy. It's not as if she hasn't thought about that and, for a second, she imagines what it would be like to have children. A flash of herself in a pink kitchen apron screaming at a sullen looking black-haired and a blond, both covered in mud, enters her head. Quickly, Sakura dismisses the thought, but not before her face has blanched slightly.

"No, you know I use protection. I'm not that silly," Sakura answers, brushing her silly fears off.

"Still, you know that it's fucked up. Why don't you find yourself a boy who loves you in return? "

"Because it's so much better to be loved by two boys at the same time," Sakura answers cheekily, sticking her tongue out, and Ino doesn't bother to ask her anymore. She figures that Sakura has finally lost her marbles. And she's (not so secretly) jealous.

* * *

Their mornings are always the same: Naruto is the first to rise, being the one who's adamant on training. Sasuke doesn't really care that much about training anymore because it doesn't do him any good. Or that's what he thinks. Perhaps, he's become lazier, now that he no longer needs to avenge anyone anymore. Sakura doesn't mind that laziness because it means that she's got someone to snuggle up to. He might huff and complain in response, but Sasuke never pushes her away. However, Sakura has to admit that she prefers snuggling with Naruto because he's willing to hold her and never flinches.

Sasuke is the second to rise, though he isn't any where as cheerful as Naruto is. He isn't a morning person and it takes an extra punching from Naruto to wake that boy up. Then, he swears like a pirate and directs hateful glances at everyone. Sometimes, Sakura thinks that Sasuke's just like an indulgent child which is sort of endearing. It can also be infuriating.

Sakura is the last to rise, not because she's lazy or anything, but because she enjoys the warmth of having someone else in bed. They're not angry at her for that. Naruto, in spite of her being last, serves her breakfast first. He spoils her too much, Sakura thinks, but accepts it nonetheless.

It's strange that sex isn't the only thing that makes a threesome worthwhile. Being involved with two guys at the same time means that you don't have to pay the rent and never have to bother about finding a handyman to fix your bathroom. The boys, both of them used to living alone, are fairly good with that. Whenever something breaks, be it the table or the roof, they're up on their knees and around to fixing it. Sasuke and Naruto quarrel about who's the fastest and best, but (mostly) find a way to work together, sensing that it's rather counterproductive to only get a job halfway done. Also, it's rather counterproductive to make Sakura angry.

What they aren't good with, however, is keeping things clean: they're not filthy, no, but they're definitely _not _the opposite of messy. Sakura doesn't know how many times she's had to scream her lungs out because of finding the dishes unwashed, the bed unmade and the bathroom littered with piles and piles of dirty clothes. She knows that she shouldn't be that harsh because boys will be boys.

Still, it's also her home, too, and she doesn't want to die of a disease just yet. So, she's insistent on teaching them some order.

* * *

When Sakura has sex with Sasuke, she is surprised by his passion. When he takes her, it's always everything – he wants to own her from inside out. It's nearly as if he wants to be assured that she isn't going to leave him behind. It's slightly scary, but still feels good. Sakura doesn't forget that Sasuke wants to best at everything -- including sex, so he's always concerned to make her feel good.

"Sasuke, you…" she moans out, biting in his neck and scraping his back with her fingernails. Sasuke doesn't complain at that, but kisses her deeply. His kisses, rough and demanding, put her on fire. She feels alive.

He doesn't say a word, but buries his face in her neck, biting and, thusly, marking it possessively. His thrusts are forceful and she fears that she might break. However, Sakura knows that he's holding back. It flatters and touches her because it means that he cares. And that's enough for Sakura, really.

Still, in her early teenage days, she imagined that Sasuke would be gentle and loving with her, and she's slightly disappointed that he isn't.

It's Naruto who is gentle and loving. It's him who kisses her long and deep, nibbles her earlobe and makes love to her slowly. Naruto's the one who takes his time to explore her and tells her how beautiful she is. He treats her like a princess, even though she's far from being one. Deep down, she knows that he doesn't care about things like that: Sakura swears that he'd be willing to make love to her, even if she were covered in dirt and mud.

"You're so warm, Sakura," he whispers into her ear, making her tremble. Sakura doesn't say anything in return, but holds on to him, embracing him. She feels that it's sufficient for him and Sakura is glad it is. She has sworn to herself that nothing should ever harm him.

He loves her just the way she is. And it makes her shiver because it's not what she wants. She doesn't mind being loved, no, but sometimes she just wants to break a little. Maybe, just maybe Sakura muses that she's a little masochistic. Then again, she realises that they all are, in some way or the other.

They all want to break just a little.

When she catches them alone together (which happens quite often), they're a tangle of limbs and enshrouded by sweat, but it doesn't matter. Dark hair against blond, pale skinned against tanned: they're contrasts, and yet they appear perfect – _picture perfect_. Naruto isn't afraid of holding back and Sasuke isn't afraid of showing emotion: they're each other, fighting still. Fighting for dominance, fighting because it's in their blood – they'll never do anything else.

Yet, it's nearly too perfect – combustible – because they're so intense and raw in their passion that they might end up killing each other.

When they're together all three of them, it's hot, cold and so wrong, but it makes her feel ... she can't explain it. Sasuke's passion and Naruto's tenderness fuel a fire in her she's never known. Sakura feels strong, beautiful and wanted. It's neither too rough nor too loving, but perfect harmony. And they're not killing each other because she keeps them in check, balances them out.

* * *

When she's on the verge of falling asleep, they're always beside her. She can feel Sasuke's warm breath against her cheek and Naruto's hand against her waist. It's so deliciously wrong on many levels, but Sakura's giddy with happiness (she's being loved and protected).

Sakura's realised a long time ago that she loves both of them. She loves Naruto for his never-faltering loyalty and childlike disposition as well as she loves Sasuke for his ambition and zeal. In return, Sakura knows that Sasuke loves her as much as he can, and that Naruto would give her the world, if she requested it. She also knows that, in spite of the fighting and quarrelling, Naruto and Sasuke love each other, that they're so deeply involved with each other, nothing could break their bond.

Without Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't be fully happy because he's so much a part of her life, a part of her drive to become stronger: she wants to become stronger because of Sasuke. He's her Prince Charming and she's lucky enough to have him by her side. Likewise without Naruto, she would never be able to experience that all-giving, all-encompassing love of his; she wouldn't feel that accepted. Just like Sasuke is her dream, Naruto is the constant rock in her life. He's the one who gives her the strength to go on with life.

Sasuke couldn't live with her because, though he can't show or say it, Sakura's the last precious thing in his life. A thing he wishes to protect at all cost because he couldn't bear it otherwise (Naruto doesn't need protection). And he can't possibly exist without Naruto because they're each other's counterparts. They're best friends, rivals and everything else in between.

Naruto can't live without any of them because he's starved for love and attention. He's happy as long both of them are and doesn't expect more than that. That's all.

So, in the end, this little arrangement works out perfectly well for each of them (society, be damned). Perhaps, it's fucked up, but Sakura doesn't care. They were fucked up to begin with, so it's not a huge difference. They just have sex, that's all. Besides -- and that's what Sakura secretly lists as the best reason of all -- it's incredibly flattering for a woman's ego to be involved with two handsome guys at once.


End file.
